


17 Truths

by AltostratusPlunge



Series: Foreword [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltostratusPlunge/pseuds/AltostratusPlunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breadcrumb puzzle. A breadcrumble, if you will.<br/>Though this may lead to a house made of bitter sweets.<br/>[U+16c7]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kja

 

 

 

 

Da ohaalo ej pda bwxney xapsaaj nawhepeao.

 

 

 

 


	2. Psk

 

 

 

 

 

W pnkqxhaiwqan. Wj wez.

 

 

 

 


	3. Pdnaa

 

 

 

 

Da eo kja sepd yknnqlpekj. **Xaswna**.

 

 

 

 


	4. Bkqn

 

 

 

 

Da gjkso. Da oaao. Hkjahu wjz. . .

 

 

 

 


	5. Bera

 

 

 

 

oywppanez. Odwppanez. Jaxqhkqn.

 

 

 

 


	6. Oet

 

 

 

 

Pda heiejwh kja.

 

 

 

 


	7. Oaraj

 

 

 

 

 **X  A  S  W  N  A**  

 

 

 

 


	8. Aecdp

 

 

 

 

Xawnan kb ukqn oejo.

 

 

 

 


	9. Jeja

 

 

 

 

Sahh ranoaz ej HkRa.

 

 

 

 


	10. Paj

 

 

 

 

Zkj'p hajz dei w dwjz.

 

 

 

 


	11. Aharaj

 

 

 

 

Da ywj oaa ukq pdnkqd pda swhh.

 

 

 

 


	12. Psahra

 

 

 

 

Wynkoo olwya wjz peia.

 

 

 

 


	13. Pdenpaaj

 

 

 

 

Sepdej ukq.

 

 

 

 


	14. Bkqnpaaj

 

 

 

 

Ukq dkhz w leaya kb dei.

 

 

 

 


	15. Bebpaaj

 

 

 

 

Ukq wna w leaya kb dei.

 

 

 

 


	16. Oetpaaj

 

 

 

 

**Y  K  N  N  Q  L  P  E  K  J**

 

 

 

 


	17. Orajpaaj

 

 

 

 

Deo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
